Clementine Savs the Unverse
by Dr.Negrobotnik
Summary: Clementune finds her purpiss and meets her maker. Really.


Clementine walked through the sandy dessert of Texas. Another day in Hell. Dragging AJ behind her on a leash,she trudged on, looking for a purpose. Looking for an end to the madness in the world before she met her own.

"One step for two. Two steps for four. Three steps for eight." Clem said to herself, pushing on. She could hardly take the heat much longer. Before long, Clementine, the brave negroid collapsed. As she blacked out in the Desert Heat, she felt it all slip away. Her will to live had died.

Alvin Carver Junior tugged at his leash to get Clementine up, like he had always done, but it was to no avail.

Clem closed her eyes and awaited death

Just then, the sky opened up super wide and a face fell from the clouds, latching onto AJ's face. Clem opened her eyes, shocked to see who it was.

"L-L-L-?" She could barely get the name out. Finally she did. "LARRY!"

AJ Smiled with Larry's face. "Clementine." he said. "Clementine, I've been watching you from the heavens, and the time has come to tell you of your destiny."

Clementine was shocked. But throughout everything else she's been through, she hadly cared by now. "What is it, Larry?"

"I am God, Clementine." Said Larry. "From the beginning, it was my job to relay this message to you. For you see, you have a greater purpose. Your roll in the cosmic scale is to end the apocalypse."

"But how?" Clem asked. "I'm just a little girl. How can I change the world?" She sobbed into her picture of her dead lover, Duck. Looking into his sexy eyes, saddened by his loss, right then she decided to go for it. "Okay. Tell me what I need to do."

Larry opened up a portal coming out of AJ's bellybutton. "Go in the portal and face the one who started it all. He holds the key to humanity's salvation."

That was all it took. Clem barreled into the portal as fast as she could. When she entered, she was in an office overlooking the massive volcanoes of Kentucky. Piles of gold lined the walls and at the end of the chamber was a desk and a chair. The man in the chair turned around. The first thing Clammy noticed was that in his hands, he was petting the dead zombified head of his pet skunk. But nothing, and I man nothing, surprised her more than who the man in the seat was. It was…

"Robert Kirkman?!" Clem exclaimed.

"Yes! It is I! Dr. Robert Kirkman: The most evil man in the world! I wanted money, and now I have it! I started this whole apocalypse for profit and now I'm rich!"

"That's way too evil, Rob! Said Clemenine!" said Clementine

"I bet you're wondering how I did it. Well, I AM a genius, so I shall tell you!" Robert Kirkman took out a book. "I traveled across the land, searching for and wide for this book. It's a tom that helped me resurrect the dead and now I have it to do evil with! The ancient Egyptian Book of the Dead! The Kama Sutra!"

""I'm going to stop you!" Clem took out a gun and shot Robert Kirkman in the head. The bullet biounced off of him and hit Rick Grimes in the head, who was just entering the room. Rick died, but nobody cared since he sucks (AN: Shane was hotter. He should have been the main character.)

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!" Robert giggled in a polite condescending voice. "You can't beat me! I am the ultimate lifeform!"

"NOOOOOOOOO!" Clem screamed. She got on all fours and wept.

"That'a right! Just stay there and submit! You have no hope!"

Clem stayed silent as memories of all she's been through swirled around her head.. "You're wrong."

"What the fuck?" said Kirk?

"Hope is all I have left!" Clem screamed with detrimentation. Everyone I know is dead! And I keep moving because I have dope! So don't tell ME I have no hope because its all i have!" A shockwave enemated from Clementine and sent the Robert Kirkman flying back.

"No! How could this be? IMPOSSIBLE!" Robert was angry.

"Yes. I feel it. The power of hope is in my sole. I,,, WILL WIN!"

As Clementine said this, he hair glew yellow. Her short hair became long. Then it became shorter because she remembered Lee wanted that. Electricity auraed out of her.

"LET'S DO THIS!"

Clammy flew into Robert Kirkman at the speed of faster than a whole festival of light that they used to have at Christmas time. She punched Robert Kirkman in the butt a million billion times in a second. Since that's a boy's week spot, it hurt most of all. She punched Kirkman all the way into a volcano as he clinged to the Kama Sutra for dear life!

"NO! I'm not losing this!" I need it! screamed Kikman.

"Then die with it! said Clementine" with rage.

"Never! But why do I feel so hot?" Robert Kirkman asked, grasping his Kama Sutra. Robert was too foussed on Clem to notice where he was. He was at the volcano's mouth! He looked down and realized this and said some swear words too.

"DON'T SWEAR!" CLEMMY KICKED HIM INTO THE LAVA! Robert Kirkman screamed

"Noooooooo!" He died in the lava and the volcano erupted with a bright rainbow blast. The blast encompassed the planet and all of the world was freed from the evil powers of the Kama Sutra. The walkers become people again and everyone was happpy.

2 weeks later.

t was the day of Clementine's wedding. Duck walked up the isle. Lee Everett, no longer a walker, presented them with their rings. After Duck said his I do, it was Clementine's turn.

"Do you, Clementine, take Kenny to be your lawfully wedded husband, till death, do you part?"

"I don't." said Clementine. Everyone was shocked. "Because we're never going to die again." Everyone clapped as they kissed. Duck and Clementine were finally wed.

So Clementine, Duck, Alvin Jr. and Duck hd lots of babies and lived hapily ever after.

The end.


End file.
